This camp is not for misfits
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Aftergetting into trouble yet again at achool Tsunade send Hinata, Tenten and Temari to a camp for misfits. This camp was not normal. loads of Hinata couples :


I wanted to write a camp fic, it has weirdness, songs, random singing or dancing.

I do not own Naruto. :(:(:(:(

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

It wasn't my fault, it was theirs for catching me. They told me i shouldn't have done it, i replied you shouldn't have caught me. And in result I'm got took here, a camp for misfits. Well as least I'll make friends.

My friends Temari and Tenten also got into trouble, it wasn't because I got them in trouble or anything it's just that we're always getting into trouble.

The time we kicked a football throught the principals office window, then ended up cleaning the mess. Or the time we put fake cockroaches in the cafeteria food, everone wasn't pleased about that one. But this time was each of our faults. Mine was getting caught spray painting a side of the school building. Tsunade (our principal) was not thankful that I made the school seem more colourful. I drew a rainbow with an evil leprechaun on one side of it and the other side was a pot of childs bones. Tsunade said it was horrible to put child bones and evil creatures on there to scare kids. I only got caught because like 20 teachers were after me for ages I was so tired I gave up.

Tenten wrote 'Tenten owns you' in that white grass paint for the football pitches, all over each field. She was bound to get in trouble for putting something that obvious in view of everyone. She got an hours detention, but didn't show up, so they sent her here with me. She seemed kind of excited to be here, it makes me kind of scared of her.

Temari made cupcakes for every teacher including Tsunade, they thought she was being nice, but no the cupcakes had laxatives in them. Lets just say the teachers all new when they were all rushing to the toilets. She just grinned and excepted her punishment, though she has been complaining why does she have to be here, maybe I should remind her.

Anyway here I am 17 almost 18 in December. I have light purple eyes, too much white-ish skin colour, dark purple-blue mid back lengh hair. I'm Hinata Hyuuga Heiress to the Hyuuga fortune and company. I've been told too many times I'm weak, useless, unfit, ugly, dumb, unkind and a bitch, I just gave in and became a delinquent with my two best friends in the world.

When the teachers were deciding what do do with us three they were the ones grinning like maniacs. Now I know why, this place is fricking weird.

They sent us to a misfit camp called Camp Misfit, how original. It was near a land of woods, rivers and wild animals. It makes me think they don't want us to run away. Apperently its a co-ed camp so at least I'll see some hotties, cross my fingers and hope so.

Theres loads of cabins spread out, then a field, I think is for group activities. A lake probably for swimming, and skinny dipping a smirk passes my face as I think that.

So here we are in cabin 19 which has a great view of the lake. We unpacked and had our acivity schedule given to us on the bus here.

We had swimming, dance together but that was it, I groaned and started to regret pulling the pranks I did. It was singing I had that alone, I suck at singing so stopped the choir I was in when I was younger. A training course lesson I had for three hours every Wednesday and Friday mornings.

"TENTEN WHY IS YOUR TOOTHBRUSH ON MY BED." Temari screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tenten shouted back."WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY THINGS."

"SHUT UP! NOW GET HERE BITCH." Temari ordered. I heard footsteps head towards her room, looks like Tennie fell for it.

Harsh yelling was heard then a thump against the wall, a smash of glass was the last of it till I went in.

Tenten was on the floor, while Temari was leaning on her dresser to stand up straight. A photo fell thats what that smashing sound was.

"What the hell are you guys doing, we just got here and you've already broke something." I snapped at them.

"Sorry Hinata." They said slighty scared of my angry side.

I helped each of them up, and yet again I ended up cleaning the mess from their fights.

"HMPH." I grunted as I finished cleaning up the mess and the greeted me like nothing happened.

END P.O.V

Hinata ignored them as they greeted her, and left Temari's bedroom leaving the two alone.

"I think shes mad at us." Tenten said stupidly.

"You think!"

"we're going to have to beg aren't we."

"Yep."

They left the room and folled their shorter friend. Hinata was in her room reading a book. When they knocked on the open door and went in she ingored their presence.

They jumped on her bed making her frustrated.

"We're sorry." They cried jumping on their friend and hugging her. She couldn't stay mad at them she giggled.

* * *

Dinner time and the three grabbed food and sat at an empty table.

"How long are we here for again." Temari sighed at what Tenten said, she knew but didn't what to believe it.

" A year now shut up." Temari screeched, making everyone except Hina and Ten flinch and turn their way.

"Geez just askin." Tenten replied, which made Temari peeved. Hinata just sweatdropped and her friends.

Hinata turned around to look somewhere else as the other two argued again. She noticed a guy who was about 2 years older then herself, who looked like someone she used to know. One of his friends blonde with his hair in a ponytail, caught her staring.

"Itachi that girl must like you she won't stop staring, un." The blonde said to the guy Hinata thought she knew.

Hinata quickly turned back to face her friends who were grinning at her.

"Looking at the hotties, eh Hina." Tenten winked at her embarrassed friend.

"NO."

"Sure your not." She replied slyly. Tenten checked out the guys from the table, they were staring at them. She winked at the boys flirtatiously. She caught them smirking. '_Boys_,' She thought mentally rolling her eyes.

Temari glanced at her embarrassed friend, then too the other one who was flirting with them. She sighed and started eating her food.

When they were finished Tenten thought it would be fun to go to the groups of guys and flirt alittle. But before they could answer she already started making her way over there.

The boys perked up when they came over.

"Hi guys." Tenten flirted. the other twostanding behing her.

"Hey babe finally discovered you want me." The silver-haired one smirked as he spoke.

"Yeah totally but sadly I hate the colour silver." Tenten made a sad face. Then pushed Hinata infront of her. " But Hinata here loves every colour all of you are wearing."

Hinata blushed and turned around. "Tenten." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Well she is the cutest one of you, un" The blonde one spoke.

"Hey!" Temari and Tenten yelled, but were ignored as they focused on Hinata.

"Sorry for my friends." Hinata said already bright red.

"Do you wan to sit with us then cutie." The silver one asked but flirted at the same time.

"Erm...sure."

They made space for her and she sat between the silver haired one and the blonde.

" Ah the bastard over there is Itachi," the silver-haired one informed. "He's sasori, thats Deidara, and I', Hidan babe."

"Nice to meet you all," she said and smiled.

"Your so cute, un." Deidara hugged her, but Hinata was shocked and moved more to Hidan.

"You want to sit on my lap babe." Hidan grinned. Hinata realized how close she was to sitting on his lap and moveback to where she was before.

"Hyuuga." Itachi spoke for the first time. Hinata's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ita-kun." She greeted him by his nickname she gave him when they were younger.

Diedara pouted, "we didn't get nicknames, hime." Hinata blushed and giggled.

It was then Hinata realized that Tenten or Temari was not with her, or even in the lunch room.

"I better get going," she said getting up out of her seat, " see you around." She ran off to her cabin to yell at her two friends for leaving her alone.

"Hmm, looks like shitty camp won't be fucking boring after all." Hidan said, starting to swear more which was normal. Diedara nodded.

They all thought, "_he's right it won't be boring_ _after all._"


End file.
